Village Setting
Village Setting Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Praesent feugiat gravida dolor vitae tempus. Donec at sapien ut metus consectetur malesuada non sodales turpis. Etiam volutpat elementum sodales. Integer tempus eros interdum orci semper pharetra. Nullam molestie elementum tortor, nec rhoncus quam hendrerit vel. 'Suggested callings for villagers' Scholar, Treasure Hunter 'Unusual callings for villagers' None 'Cultural Blessings ' Hearty Folk, All villagers folk have a hardened spirit, they recive 1 aditional Hope point and 1 aditional endurance point. 'Starting skills' 'Starting weapon skills' *(Mace) 2, Short bow 1, Dagger 1 *Mace 2, Shiort Bow 1, Dagger 1 'Specialities ' Choose 2 traits from Bludgeon fighter, Spear fighter, cooking, smithing, old lore, gardener, leechcraft, trading 'Backgrounds:' Select one of the following backgrounds ''Witty peddlar *Body -2, Heart -6, Wits -6 *Favoured Skill : Persuasion *Distinctive Features (choose two Traits from those listed) adventorous, clever, eager, fair spoken, quick of hearing, suspicious Dreamer of glory and fortune '' *Body- 5, Heart -5, Wits -4, *Favoured Skill: Explore *Distinctive Features (Choose 2) Adventurous, Just, Fair, Merciful, Patient, Steadfast, True-hearted, Wary ''Reclusive erudite *Body -2, Heart -5, Wits -7 *Favoured Skill Lore, *Distinctive Features (choose two Traits from those listed) Trait secretive,patient, proud, generous,cautious,fair spoken, quick of hearing Lord's Man Your father is one owner of the area , all your time have dream to the day you will step in the place of your family to protect your village and follow the glorious past of your family. *Body -6, Heart -5, Wits -3 *Favoured Skill Explore, *Distinctive Features (choose two Traits from those listed) Trait lordly, hardenned, keen eyes, stead fast, proud, determined, grim Apothecary There are more dangers than just orcs and bandits plaguing the land, when you were just a midget, you saw your whole village suffer with the black coughs and how soldiers and their shinny swords were useless against it. You resolved to apprentice with the wandering skeelie who saved your village, next time not only clubs and torches will defend your town. *Body -3, Heart -6, Wits -5 *Favoured Skill : Healing *Distinctive Features (choose two Traits from those listed) generous, merciful, robust, just, patient,clever,steadfast,true hearted, A patient hunter Faithful to your ancestors’ heritage, since you were a child, you spent long days hunting on the mainland. *Body - 4, Heart -4, Wits -6 *Favoured Skill Hunting, *Distinctive Features (choose two Traits from those listed) Adventurous, Just, Fair, Merciful, Patient, Steadfast, True-hearted, Wary 'Exclusive Rewards' Family Heirloom One item has been of importance for your family, from generation to generations has been handed down to one special custody. Now you are this custody. In times of gloom, its vision and touch soothes your heart . Once per session roll a heart attribute against a TN 14, if succesful you regain one point of Hope. Hoard of Scrolls Through long years of careful searching and purchasing, or perhaps an ihertance of your master, you have adquired an extensive library of books and scrolls. When you purchase this reward select one speciality Lore, you could use the trait for any Lore Check involving the topic of the library. You may add aditional lores selecting another Scroll Hoard reward Gifted Horse You have been rewarded by your services with a horse aditionally you were teach how to use the animal properly, add the horserider speciality trait. 'Exclusive Virtues''' At thy service Reduce the cost to increase all Personality skills by one (minimum one), in any courtesy roll you may roll twice the feat die and keep the best result. Twice baked waybread You know to bake delicious waybread, on a long rest, raise your company fellowship hope by one, also reduces the travel fatigue TN on your fellowship by your Wisdom rating. Of diagnosis and prognosis You have been teached in the healing halls about the human body and its workings . You know a fair lore about the four humors (blood, choler, melancholy and phlegm) and how the imbalances in humors (caused by innapropiate diet, bad smells and unfavorable stars) bring diseases . You start with one poultice and may spend 1 experience point in each fellowship phase to learn another. To prepare one poultice or theliac you need a full rest scene and a variable TN to prescribe the balancing actions required to benefit the four humors. *Theliac of the Healer, Heal TN 16, on a success the imbiber of thits poultice would benefit of the medicine gaining the Wisdom of the healer in endurace during a short rest. Twice the Wisdom on an great success. *Mustard Plaster, Heal TN 16, Grants your Wisdom points of endurance to a wounded patient for success, to a maximum of great success. *Theriac of Fox lungs this Sirupy medicine made from boiled flowers honey will use cure different kind of diseases during a Fellowship or safe haven phase. *Tincture of pansley, these concentrated infusions of herbs are an effective poison antidote. Roll a heal TN 16 to remove any poison to one companion. Freehold's Heir Your standard of living increases by one and your personal renown increases by one. Militia training You have been trained to defend your village and lord. Start with 3 endurance points more and add the "Spear fighter" specialty trait. Category:Setting Category:Character